


Make Me Scream

by RoseMusical



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS are all gay for each other
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Anal, Cashton are out fucking, Choking, Did you know there is one tag called this is why we can't have nice shit?, Fingering, First Time, Guys no joke this is some kinky shit, Handcuffs, Kinky, Luke's a slutty virgin, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Orgasm Delay, Smut, cockring, color system, cum denial, gag ball, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMusical/pseuds/RoseMusical
Summary: It was a known thing in the band that Luke was a prude. He was such an innocent virgin. Anytime that the boys made a dirty joke, Luke would get this adorable, confused look on his face and cock his head to the side. He just didn’t get it. The boys wouldn’t explain it either, they thought it was too hilarious to ruin. They would be damned the day that they found out their little prude wasn’t a virgin anymore.	The person who adored Luke’s innocence the most though, was Michael. He adored how clueless the blond was. He would tease Luke about it all of the time. The blue eyed boy had never lived it down. Michael wouldn’t let him. Luke was getting very sick of all of the teasing, so he does something about it. Something not very innocent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. I know it sucks but I hope you enjoy anyway. Give me feedback in the comments please. Happy reading!

It was a known thing in the band that Luke was a prude. He was such an innocent virgin. Anytime that the boys made a dirty joke, Luke would get this adorable, confused look on his face and cock his head to the side. He just didn’t get it. The boys wouldn’t explain it either, they thought it was too hilarious to ruin. They would be damned the day that they found out their little prude wasn’t a virgin anymore.

The person who adored Luke’s innocence the most though, was Michael. He adored how clueless the blond was. He would tease Luke about it all of the time. The blue eyed boy had never lived it down. Michael wouldn’t let him. Luke was getting very sick of all of the teasing, so he does something about it. Something not very innocent.

 

Luke was home alone. 

The band was on break for a week and the rest of the band was out and about. Ashton, Calum, and Michael had all gone sightseeing for a while, and Ash said that they shouldn’t be home until about seven that evening.

So, here Luke is. Alone at home at eight in the morning with nothing to do. 

He was bored just sitting on his bed, so he goes to twitter and chats with some fans and just randomly scrolls. He passed cute comments about himself and people talking about which concert they are going to. Suddenly, he finds a comment of a fan saying:

@Luke5SOS is an innocent, bean. He is the  
prude in the band & we should keep it that way.  
#InnocentLuke

The comment irritated Luke to no end. He was so sick of being called innocent and a prude. To make matters worse though, as Luke checked what twenty three people liked the comment, he saw that one of them was @Michael5SOS.

That broke the straw. Luke was going to prove Michael wrong. He was going to show him that he was not a prude at all and that he could have sex. He wasn’t going to be called an innocent prude anymore. 

He had a plan.

 

It was a month after Luke found out that Michael liked the comment about him being a prude on twitter, and Michael hadn’t let up any. Hell, he had called Luke a prude in front of all of the fans at one of their concerts. Luke was only thinking about murder.

However, he knew that the plan he had in store would shut Michael up. You see, Luke had done some research and had been practicing. He had casually searched up the word ‘Sex’ and had been led to a porn website. He had been learning about things off of that website since then. He had learned about blowjobs, fingering, overstimulation, bare backing, handcuffing, cum-play, double penetration, dildos, cock rings, being tied up, gags, and way more. He found out that he adored panties and lived for pain. 

He was planning on using a lot of the things that he had learned on Michael and showing him that he wasn’t a prude. He really took offense to it, and didn’t plan on letting the older boy get away with it. So, now he was waiting for Michael to get back home from the gym. He had gone with Calum and Ashton, but they were going out drinking right afterwards, so Michael would be alone with Luke for hours. Luke was definitely going to abuse that time. 

 

Luke was checking himself out in the mirror. 

He had gotten dressed up for his plan. He didn’t at first understand what the point of dressing up was. He had seen people do it on the videos that he watched and didn’t get the point. He didn’t find it erotic or sexy, well, until he actually got dressed himself. 

Luke had put on a lacy pair of red panties that had a cute black bow on the front. He put on Michael’s favorite shirt on over top of it. It was one of his black sweaters and it had a simple black rose on the front of it. He claimed that he only wore it because it was dark and punk rock looking, but Luke said that that was just an excuse and that he loved the rose. 

Luke also bought a really cute choker that had the word ‘Babyboy’ on it. He just thought that it was extremely cute, and may or may not have felt himself chub up at the thought of someone calling him that. Anyway, the blond also put on a pair of lacey, black knee high socks that matched the bow on his panties.

He had to admit, he looked fucking good.

He gave himself one last good look and nodded, breathing deeply inward. He can do this. He had been preparing for a month, he couldn’t back out now. He was going to prove Michael wrong, he wasn’t an innocent prude.

With that thought in mind, Luke smiled and made his way out of the bedroom. 

He knew that Michael was in his room because he had checked right before changing. The blue haired lad was asleep in his bed when Luke checked to see where he was, so he was most likely still asleep.

Luke tiptoed down the hallway with his bag of toys thrown around one of his shoulders. He peeked his head into Michael’s bedroom, seeing that his suspicions were correct. Michael was snoring away peacefully, his back against the bed and his arms resting under his head, while his head was lulled to the side.

Luke thought he looked adorable like that. He never got a chance to just stare at the boy because Michael would always have something witty and stupid to say in response. Luke wouldn’t admit to having a crush but he definitely found the blue haired boy attractive.

Luke grinned sneakily and walked into the green eyed lad’s room, closing the door and locking it behind him. He didn’t want to risk someone coming home and waltzing in while he was doing naughty things with Michael.

The blond set his bag down on the ground that was right under Michael’s wooden night stand. He glanced up at the sleeping boy as he opened the zipper of his bag, making absolute certain that he didn’t wake his peaceful band mate. 

He got a few things out, placing them under the pillow that Michael’s head was laying on. He didn’t want the blue haired boy to know what he was going to do. He wanted to surprise him. He was going to blow Michael’s mind.

Luke got up from the wooden floor and climbed onto the bed, throwing one leg over the other side of Michael so that he was straddling the boy’s hips. He applied pressure the green eyed lad’s groin as he fully sat down on him. 

Michael only had his boxers on, so Luke could feel how big Michael was. He felt himself start to get hard. He couldn’t wait to have his older band mate inside of him. 

The blue eyed boy placed his hands on Michael’s chest as he leaned forward so that his cock rubbed against the older boy’s. The friction felt amazing and Luke just couldn’t help himself, he started to grind against the sleeping boy.

He knew that Michael was a very deep sleeper, but he was okay with that. That just meant that he had time to get him hard before he woke up.

Luke increased his speed just a little bit as he felt Michael start to chub up under him. He really did have a big dick, Luke was starting to imagine the older boy roughly thrusting his cock into the back of Luke’s throat as he just sat on his knees and took it. The thought made the blond whimper and keen loudly. He wanted Michael’s cock in his mouth and he wanted it now.

However, Luke knew that it was best to wait for Michael to wake up because if he didn’t than the older boy might just cum in his mouth, and the fun would end early. Luke definitely didn’t want that. He wanted this to last forever.

Luke suddenly felt the blue haired boy buck his hips up into the twink’s, the wonderful feeling making the blond grind harder onto Michael, the younger boy moaning wildly. The fast friction between the two was making Luke pant like crazy, he felt like all of the air was being knocked out of his lungs. It felt amazing, this was perfect. However, it got better as Michael groaned and turned his head, still asleep.

Luke was greatly enjoying himself and he wanted to cum bad, but he knew that if he did, he would not be ready to go another round for about half an hour. He didn’t want to leave the sleeping boy neglected like that, so, instead, Luke sat back up and rested his ass against Michael’s rock hard cock. 

He started rocking against it, the clothed cock beginning to move between Luke’s cheeks due to his lack of clothing. The only thing separating the bare skin being the boys’ underwear. Luke felt the clothed cock rub against his hole, it only made him impossibly harder.

“M-Mikey,” Luke caught himself whimpering as the blue haired boy’s face contorted in pleasure. He still had his eye closed but the blond sensed that he was slowly waking up. The thought of Michael being inside of him soon made Luke whine as he roughly ground against him. He wanted the green eyed boy to wake up and fuck him into next week.

“Please, M-Master, please. Want you t-to fuck m-me, please,” He felt Michael twitch at that as he bucked his hips up again. The twink was getting desperate as he felt the older boy’s hard cock rub roughly against his hole.

Luke was looking desperately down at the blue haired boy as Michael slowly fluttered his eyes open. He blinked multiple times, staring up at the ceiling in confusion and pleasure as he felt something grinding against his boxer clad dick. 

He suddenly lifted his head, automatically moaning at the sight of Luke looking at him pitifully as he ground roughly against his cock. He looked stunning to Michael. Luke’s eyes were blown wide and staring straight at him as he panted wildly. The blond’s lips were parted and red, making Michael believe that he had been chewing on them. His cheeks were painted a dark pink and they were slowly getting darker as Michael continued to stare at him.

“L-Luke I- fuck, what are you doing?” Michael had to ask, not that he didn’t enjoy what Luke was doing, he fucking loved it, he just didn’t understand why. 

Luke whimpered pitifully and grinded harder against the older boy, saying “Master, p-please fuck me. I need it.” 

Michael groaned loudly at that. He had to take a second to think. He couldn’t comprehend what Luke was wearing or what he called him or what he just begged Michael to do. He couldn’t believe that this innocent boy was wearing red panties, Michael’s favorite shirt, knee high socks, and begging the older boy to fuck him whilst he grinded his ass against Michael’s rock hard cock.

Michael gripped the blond’s hips tightly, moving him faster and harder against his clothed dick, “Luke, baby, you’re a virgin.”

“I know, but I-I was fucking myself with a dildo earlier so that I would b-be spread open for you,” Luke whined out as he placed his hands on top of Michael’s. He gave one rough thrust on the older boy’s cock, making Michael get a bit light headed.

“Fuck, Luke you’re such a whore. Begging to have your slutty, virgin hole fucked by your band mate. You’re so desperate to have something up your ass, aren’t you, baby?” With that, Michael landed a harsh slap onto Luke’s left ass cheek, while delivering one particularly hard thrust up at the bond boy’s hole.

“Master! Oh, fuck! That feels so good. Please hit me again,” Luke was quivering, his thighs were shaking at the impact of Michael’s slap. He loved the stinging feeling that it left on his ass, he wanted more.

“You want me to spank you, slut?” The older boy practically growled out, glared up at Luke with his teeth clenched. He was definitely a rough, dominating person in bed and the blond loved it. 

Luke nodded his head so quickly that Michael thought it would fly off, but it didn’t and the younger boy continued bouncing on Michael’s clothed cock. The friction was slowly, painfully eating away at the blue haired boy, and he wanted to take them off but didn’t want Luke to stop what he was doing. 

“Okay, get off of the bed, strip, and lean over the side of the bed with your ass in the air. Understand?” Michael said in a controlling voice as he lifted the blond off of him. 

Luke answered with a whimper and a vague nod of his head, making his way over to the end of the bed as he pulled off his shirt. He climbed out of bed and was about to pull his panties off, when Michael lightly grabbed his wrists and tugged them behind his back. Luke was confused and was about to say something when Michael gently whispered in his ear, “You look fucking beautiful in those. Please keep them on for me, yeah?”

The blond bit back a smile, nodding as Michael released his wrists, whispering out, “Yeah, I’ll keep them on for you.”

Luke turned around and both of the boys shared soft smiles and loving eyes. The blue eyed boy wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, leaning into him so that their lips were inches away. There was something so intimate about that moment. The boys were almost staring into each other’s souls, there stare was so intense. 

“Luke?” Michael whispered as he placed his left hand on the younger boy’s waist, running his knuckles up and down on the skin there softly with the other.

Luke hummed in response, glancing in between the older boy’s kind eyes and his kissable lips. Michael was so rough a second ago, but now he was so gentle and sweet. The blond adored both sides of him a lot.

“Can I kiss you, baby?” Michael leaned closer to Luke, practically letting their lips touch, but waiting for the blue eyed boy’s approval.

Luke answered by placing his lips against the green eyed boy’s. He let Michael lead the kiss, the older boy turning his head slightly to the side to get a better angle. He placed one hand on Luke’s cheek, running his thumb over the skin sweetly. 

The blond moaned into the kiss as it got dirtier. Michael rubbed his tongue over Luke’s bottom lip, Luke letting him place his tongue in his mouth before either of them even had a chance to blink. The noise that the blue eyed boy let out made Michael groan into Luke’s mouth, he loved how the blond tasted. He tasted like cotton candy and floss. (AU: That’s funny because, you know, “Candy floss” = cotton candy. No? Just me? Okay…).

Michael never wanted to stop kissing Luke, but sadly he had to pull away because both of them needed to breathe. They pulled away and both of them started panting, Luke rested his head against the older boy’s, taking a minute to catch his breath.

Michael slowly let the hand that was still resting on Luke’s waist travel down to his ass, gripping it in his hand. He heard Luke’s breath hitch in his throat, the blond slowly opening his eyes to look at the older boy, who was already staring lustfully at him. 

“Master, please,” Luke breathed out, not exactly sure what he was asking for.

Michael suddenly lifted the hand off of his ass, bringing it back down harshly, just as quickly as it had left. The sudden sting made Luke tightly grip Michael’s hair as he let out a loud moan.

“I still need to spank you, baby. Go lean over the side of the bed. I want your ass up high, okay?” Michael said casually as he backed up from Luke, waiting for the blond to follow his orders. 

Luke whimpered as Michael backed away from him, but heard what the boy said and quickly got excited again. He made his way over to the left side of the bed, automatically leaning over the side of the bed, ass in the air.

Michael stripped and suppressed a groan as his dick was finally free from its confinements. The sight of his cock made his wince, it was hard as a rock, standing straight up, resting against his stomach. The tip was red and swollen, as pre-cum leaked from it.

The blue haired boy made his way over to Luke, not being able to help the groan that passed his lips at the sight of the twink. Luke was leaning down with his ass in the air, staring up at Michael as he leaned his head against the bed, resting on his right cheek. His eyes were begging and pleading for Michael to spank him already.

So, Michael lifted his right arm, quickly swinging it forward. It landed with a harsh slap to Luke’s right ass cheek. The blond moaned loudly and leaned his ass back, wiggling it for Michael as he stared up at the older boy. 

“Count, slut,” Michael growled as he gripped the cheek that he just smacked, Luke hissing and whining in pain. However, they both knew that he fucking loved the sting of it all.

“One,” Luke whimpered out.

Michael bit back a smile and lifted his left arm, delivering a harder slap to the other side of Luke’s ass. It jiggled as he hit it, the sight making Michael impossibly harder. Luke moaned and leaned forward this time, trying to sneakily rub his clothed cock against the bed sheets.

“Oh, fuck! Two,” Luke said, grinding a little harder against the bed. 

Michael didn’t want Luke to cum just yet, so he lifted his hips off of the bed, saying strictly, “Don’t, slut. You aren’t allowed any pleasure. You snuck in here while I was sleeping. You put on slutty clothes. You made me hard. You begged me to fuck you. You’re a bad boy, Luke. I might not even let you cum.”

Of course Michael was only messing around. His boy was so perfect. He wanted Michael to be his first. He dressed up for him. Luke was bent ever, allowing Michael to spank his ass. His baby boy deserved to cum one hundred times to the tenth power. He was perfect. 

Luke whined loudly, whimpering as he tried to find friction that was willing to connect with his dick, getting none. He was already so close, and all Michael had done was spank him a few times and call him names.

“Michael, f-fuck, please,” Luke begged.

“What are you begging me for, whore?” Michael growled out, spanking Luke twice in a row. Hard too.

“Please, Master! I need to cum!” Luke cried loudly, tears starting to make their way down his face. It wasn’t because he was in pain, or that he needed to cum that bad. It was that Michael was not allowing him to cum and he couldn’t cum without his permission. Just thinking about that made Luke get harder and closer to cumming. 

Michael leaned forward, his bare cock brushing against Luke’s butt. The feeling made Luke shiver. He placed his mouth against the blond’s ear, whispering teasingly, “No.”

Luke whimpered at that. He was about to cum and he knew it. He just couldn’t take it. Michael was so hot, and he was spanking Luke. It turned him on too much, and the fact that only a few minutes prior, they were grinding their cocks together doesn’t help at all. 

“But-,” Luke cut himself off with a loud moan, due to the harsh slap that Michael delivered straight onto his hole. He was about to finish what he was trying to say before, when Michael whispered, “I said-“ another smack- “count.”

“F-Five, Master,” the blond whined out.

The action made Michael chuckle. He gripped Luke’s ass hard in his hands, searing out, “You aren’t getting away with that. Restart counting, whore.” 

Luke whimpered but counted one as Michael slapped his ass.

Michael was unbelievably hard. He needed to fuck Luke now. He wanted to move on with his punishment before the blond came.

“O-Oh my god, M-Michael! Please- oh fuck! Six!” Luke begged as the older boy smacked his ass multiple times in a row. He knew his butt was a bright red, he could feel the heat coming from it. 

“Please what, slut?” Michael asked as he landed a hard slap on the left side of Luke’s ass. He could feel the blond trembling under him as his thighs shook with the need to cum. The blue haired boy knew that the blond was close. He wanted to hear him beg though.

Michael slowly brought his right arm around Luke’s body. The green eyed lad didn’t give his baby boy a second to think before he tightly gripped the blond’s clothed cock in his tattooed hand. He felt the blue eyed boy keen and whine as Michael rubbed him through his panties. 

“M-Master, I’m gonna cum. P-please let m-me cum!” Luke sobbed, he buried his face in the sheets and gripped the covers tightly, trying to prevent himself from cumming until his Master told him that it was okay,

“Ask me properly baby,” Michael placed his hands inside of Luke’s panties. He started stroking his hard cock faster, the pre-cum slicking up his dick, allowing the older boy to jerk him off at a fast pace.

Luke let out a choked sob, reaching a hand down to grip Michael’s forearm as he continued jerking him off. Luke tightly held onto the older boy’s arm, in the hopes of getting Michael to stop. He didn’t want to cum without Master’s permission.

“Master, can I please cum?” Luke cried out as he felt Michael sped up, wanting to tease his baby boy. The blond’s toes were curled as his back arched. Now all he had to do was wait for Michael to answer him, and he could cum.

Michael jerked the blue eyed boy off at an unbelievable speed. He brought his free hand back, swinging it forward so that it landed painfully hard on Luke’s backside. The younger boy cried as he held back his release. He wanted to cum so bad. He needed to cum. He needed to find that little piece of heaven that was so close.

Michael continued to spank Luke’s ass, not yet answering the blond’s question. The pain of holding back his release caused Luke to say, “D-Master, please! I-I n-need to cum! P-Please l-let your whore cum!”

“No,” Michael said simply, only increasing his speed.

Luke let the tears run free as he gripped Michael’s arm painfully hard. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He was going to cum; Luke was going to cum. That thought only made the blue eyed boy cry harder, he was going to disappoint his Master. Luke turned his tear streaked face to the side, looking at Michael with sad, desperate eyes. The sight made Michael want to give his baby boy release, but he wouldn’t let him get it just yet. He knew that putting his boy through this now would make his release later even better. 

“M-Master, I-I c-can’t. I’m gonna cum. O-Oh, I’m gonna cum,” Luke shut his eyes tightly, bucking into the older boy’s hand as he simultaneously pushed his ass out, letting Michael spank him.

“Don’t you dare fucking cum, Luke,” Michael growled out dangerously low. He was going to torture his baby in just a second.

“Master, I-I can’t- fuck, Master, I’m sorry,” Luke cried, tears wetting his face and the bed.

Luke felt his release punch him hard, he just need one more spank. He needed one more second. One more twist of Michael’s wrist.

Suddenly, Michael let go. He removed his hand from Luke’s cock. He backed away from him, moving to stand up behind the crying blond. He smirked as realization of what just happened hit Luke like a train.

“Master! Oh, fuck- no! I-I was so close- Fuck, please!” Luke didn’t even think about it before the reached a hand down to grab himself, starting to jerk off quickly. He wanted to cum so bad. He knew that he would regret it, but he was right there.

Michael scoffed and calmly grabbed the desperate boy’s hands snatching them away from his body. He placed his baby boy’s hands on each side of his head, watching in amusement as Luke thrusted his hips forward. He humped the bed, wishing so desperately to be able to cum. 

“Bad boys don’t get to cum, Luke.” Michael whispered, letting go of the younger boy’s wrists and pulling his hips away from the bed. He didn’t want to risk Luke trying anything, so he flipped the boy over, seeing his hard cock resting against his stomach, the top half sticking out of his panties. Luke had tear-stained cheeks and an angry, red dick. 

“Master, please. I’ll be good. Just let me cum!” Luke begged, more tears making their way down his face. Michael wasn’t an idiot. He felt the hardness under his head earlier when Luke was sitting on top of him. He knew that the blond had brought some things into his room. He planned on using them against the blond.

“Stand up and strip, slut.” Michael said angrily, even though he really wasn’t angry. He thinks that it did the job though, because Luke’s eyes widened as his breathe caught in his throat.

Luke stood up quickly, his red panties making their way down his long legs in the blink of an eye. The older boy felt his cock twitch at the sight of Luke, he couldn’t wait to fuck him. 

Luke waited where he was standing, glancing down at the floor as he slowly placed his hands in front of his dick. He felt insecure with Michael staring lustfully at him. He wanted the older boy to move.

That’s exactly what Michael did. He moved over to the pillow that Luke placed the toys under, tossing the pillow to the other side of the room. The blond couldn’t see what he was doing because he was facing away from Michael, not moving at all.

The older boy had to suppress a groan at what he found. He saw handcuffs, lube, a cock-ring, and a gag ball. He was so using all of these on Luke.

Michael grabbed the handcuffs, gag ball, and cock-ring. He slowly turned around, making his way back to his beautiful, naked boy. He saw how red Luke’s ass was, the sight making him smirk. He knew that Luke would remember this moment every time that he tried to sit down for the next few days. 

Michael placed everything in one hand, using the other to grip Luke’s waist. He squeezed down on the skin there, making his way to the blond’s stomach. He lovingly rubbed the soft skin. He loved the way Luke felt. He was so soft and warm.

Luke shivered and let out a shaky breath as he felt Michael’s warm hand on his skin. He was still covering his private region, he just felt nervous now.

Michael placed his head in the crook of Luke’s neck, placing kisses on the skin there. He moved his hand down Luke’s happy trail, getting right to the younger boy’s groin, but bumping into Luke’s hands.

He started sucking on the blond’s skin, hearing Luke let out a high moan at the action. He took a second to make a hickey, before moving up to the blond’s jaw. He placed a hickey there, and then moved up to his ear. Michael sucked on the younger boy’s ear lobe, biting it as he whispered out, “Baby, move your hands for me and place them behind your back. Okay? Can you do that for me?”

Luke nodded and slowly moved his hands to his back. He didn’t know what Michael was doing but he definitely knew that he liked it. 

“Good boy,” Michael whispered as he brought his other hand to the front of Luke’s body, letting his hands meet. Luke wanted to look down, but the older boy had his head in the crook of the blond’s neck. All he could do was rest his head against the shorter boy’s shoulder.

He suddenly felt something being placed on his cock. He was confused as to what it was at first but after a second of thinking, he realized.

“Master, p-please. No,” Luke’s breath hitched. He wouldn’t be able to cum. Shit.

“Shh, baby. I know. I don’t want you to cum before I get a chance to fuck you though,” Michael said calmly. He slowly stroked the blond’s cock, not wanting him to get too worked up. 

Luke whimpered and bucked his hips up into the older boy’s hand. He loved the way Michael could go from calling him a slut and painting his ass red, to calming him down and calling him baby. He wanted to do anything and everything with Michael in bed. He wanted both sides of him. He wanted the older boy to cuddle him in bed after they finish having sex and kiss him until he falls asleep. He wants Michael.

“Hold still, sweetheart,” Michael said as he let go of the younger boy’s cock. He felt Luke thrust his hips into the air, the boy craving his touch. That thought made the blue haired boy bite back a smile. He loved the fact that Luke was desperate for him.

He grabbed one of Luke’s wrists and handcuffed the hand. He felt Luke freeze as the blond boy took a second to pause. He didn’t move, only whispering out, “Michael, are those handcuffs?”

Michael nodded as he pressed sweet kisses on the taller boy’s shoulder, calming him down. He didn’t want his baby to worry.

“Oh,” was all Luke said. Michael lifted his head to look at the blond boy. He had a grip on the lanky lad’s other wrist, but he wouldn’t cuff it until Luke have him permission.

It took a few seconds for Michael to brake, just staring a Luke with a raised eyebrow. He smiled softly and asked, “May I?”

Luke bit back a grin, turning his head to the side to look at Michael. He sighed and bit his lip harder, putting on a thoughtful expression as he said, “Please.”

Michael didn’t hold back a smile this time as his eyes brightened up. He handcuffed Luke’s other wrist, tugging on the chain to make sure that he couldn’t get out. He had the key in the side drawer of the bed. He then grabbed the ball gag in both hands and placed it loosely around Luke’s neck, not yet putting it on.

“Color, baby?” The question may have sounded stupid, but he knew they would need it.

Luke looked down at the ball gag, his eyes widening and his mouth watering at the sight. He couldn’t wait to have that in his mouth, but for now he just answered Michael with, “Green.”

“Okay. If you are green when I ask you while you’re gaged, hole up one finger. If you’re yellow, hold up two, and for red, make and ‘x’ with both of your pointer fingers. Understand, beautiful?” Michael said, placing both of his hands on each side of Luke’s waist.

Luke nodded and the older boy smiled, saying, “So, show me an example of all of them.”

Luke nodded and held up one finger, saying “Green.”

He looked at Michael for approval, the older boy smiling and nodding at him. He breathed in deeply and held up two fingers, saying “This is yellow.”

Michael glanced at his fingers, than to Luke’s face with a soft smile. He nodded and Luke smiled back, making an ‘x’ with his fingers and saying, “Red.”

Michael nodded and leaned into the younger boy’s face with a grin, kissing him softly. The action surprised Luke, but made him smile into the kiss. 

The older boy turned to face the front of Luke. He continued making out with him as he walked him to the bed. He waited for the back of the blond’s knees to hit the bed, gently pushing him onto it. He groaned into the kiss as he felt Luke’s dick make contact with his.

Luke moaned into the kiss, the action making Michael’s dick twitch. The blond felt the huge cock twitch and he didn’t want anything more in that moment than for Michael to let him touch it. He craved to see what it felt like in his hand, better yet, in his mouth. Luke knew that that would have to wait for later though.

“Turn around,” Michael whispered into his mouth like a secret between the two of them. 

Luke removed his mouth from the older boy and flipped onto his stomach. He lifted his head from the sheets as he waited for Michael to put the gag in. He needed something in his mouth.

He suddenly felt a sting on his ass and it took him a second to register that the blue haired boy had just spanked his ass. He let out a loud whimper at the shier pain he felt. He loved it. 

Luke pushed his ass back, inviting Michael to slap him again. He heard a deep chuckle and shivered as Michael growled out, “You’re such a whore, Luke. You want someone to spank your ass until it’s raw and painful. You want someone to slap you around until you’re crying and begging for them to stop. You don’t even care who it is. You just want someone to hurt you. Am I right, Luke?”

Luke keened and whined, sticking his ass out more. He was right. Luke wanted someone to hurt him, someone to make him beg. He didn’t care who it was as long as he got that pain and pleasure from someone. He really fucking wanted it to be Michael though. 

Luke was so busy focusing on the lasting sting of his ass, he didn’t even notice that Michael had asked him a question. Well, he didn’t notice until he felt the older boy harshly tugging on his hair with one hand, as he placed the other on Luke’s back, making sure that his stomach stayed pressed to the bed. Luke whined high in his throat as he felt Michael tug his head back.

“I asked you a question, slut,” Michael growled in the younger boy’s ear. He had a painfully tight grip on Luke’s hair as he tugged the blue eyed boy’s hair back roughly. The older boy was still keeping the blond’s back pushed down, so Luke lifted up on his arms in an attempt to make the painful tugging less so.

“Down, whore,” The blue haired lad quickly removed his hand from Luke’s back, pushing his arms back down, and moving back down to his back again. He clearly wanted the blond to feel the painful tugging of his hair, and the harsh strain of his neck. 

“Yes, Master! You’re right! I’m a slut who just wants someone to hurt me! I don’t care who it is as long as they make me cry!” Luke yelled loudly, in the hopes that Michael would let up on his grip. He had to admit though, he fucking loved it.

Michael held the younger boy in that position for a few more seconds while Luke keened and whined loudly. Suddenly, he let go and let Luke’s entire body fall onto the bed. The blond’s face hit the bed and he sighed in relief, the pain he felt in his neck and head subsiding. 

He didn’t get that long of a break though, because seconds later, Michael was leaning over him again. The older boy moved his hand around to the front of Luke’s neck, lightly griping it as he lied all of his weight on his other hand. 

Luke whimpered under him as Michael gripped his neck a little bit harder, not painfully so, but just enough to make him lift his head a bit. 

“Shh, baby. Color?” Michael asked softly as he gently rubbed his thumb over the skin of Luke’s neck. The blond thought that it felt nice. 

He gently hummed, closing his eyes in an attempt to relax. He felt so good right now. He hadn’t even remembered he had a rock hard dick stuck in between his body and the bed sheets until he felt it twitch at the feeling of Michael gripping his neck. Luke waited a second to process the fact that the blue haired boy asked him an important question, lazily saying “Green.”

“Good boy,” The younger boy keened softly at Michael’s praise. He heard the green eyed lad chuckle at his response.

Luke suddenly felt the older boy lift the gag ball, bringing the toy to his lips. He waited a second before opening his mouth as wide as he could. He saw Michael smile at him as he did this. The blond gripped the toy tightly as it was placed in his mouth, Michael telling him to hold it as he clamped it shut.

When the red ball was in place, Michael checked that it was tight enough and grinned at the fact that I had no room to do anything. Then, he moved out of my line of vision and I took a second to attempt to get more comfortable. However, I remembered that my hands were cuffed and all that I could do was wiggle around. 

I was in the process of wiggling when I felt a lubed up finger touch my entrance. I gasped as best as I could and turned my head so that I could see what was happening over my shoulder. 

I found Michael biting his lip as he glanced up at me for permission to slide his slicked up middle finger into my hole. I curtly nodded and gave Michael my famous pair of begging eyes.

He nodded back and continued staring at me as he slowly slid in his finger. I had told him already that I stretched myself out earlier but I’m guessing that he wanted to check. I glanced down at his cock quickly, understanding why he wanted to check.

Michael was huge.

He had to be at least seven inches. He was thick and hard. Michael’s tip was a deep pink and was leaking pre-cum. Luke started thinking about how on Earth that was going to feel in him. He thought about how full and great he would feel as Michael pounded relentlessly into him.

Luke was tore from his dirty thoughts as he felt Michael prod at something deep within his body. It gave him a heavenly sensation as he moaned loudly behind the gag. He moved his eyes away from the older boy’s cock, in favor of staring into Michael’s lustful eyes.

“What? Did I hit something baby?” Michael asked teasingly, moving his finger right next to the spot in him that felt like heaven. Not that he would ever know, Luke knew that after this he would definitely be going to hell.

Luke whined and begged behind the ball gag, pushing his ass back against the blue haired lad’s finger, attempting to get him to hit the spot again. He looked at Michael with so much desperation, the older boy felt himself twitch as he groaned out loud.

“Do you want something from me, Luke?” Michael asked, moving up on the bed just enough so that he could easily touch the boy’s prostate again. Luke arched his back as much as he could, trying to show Michael what he wanted even though he knew that the older boy already knew.

“Show me how badly you want it, baby,” Michael said, curling his finger a little bit and then putting it back where it was. “Fuck yourself on my finger, beautiful. Show me how bad you want my cock.”

Luke whined and pushed back on the green eyed lad’s finger, trying to find that little piece of heaven. He wanted- No, he needed it. He needed Michael to hit that spot over and over, choking him, slapping him, calling him names, fucking him deeply until he came. 

The blue eyed twink moaned at his dirty thoughts, beginning to rut against the older boy’s finger. He was right next to it, he knew he was. Luke was still staring straight at Michael, silently begging him to move just a pinch to the side.

“What do you want, baby?” Michael teased. He was loving how much this was torturing the younger boy. He knew that Luke was stretched enough for him to just go ahead and fuck him, but he wanted the blond to be begging and broken before then. 

Luke let out a muffled sob, wiggling his butt from side to side, trying to show Michael that he wanted him to move over. He was getting desperate to have Michael touch his spot again. He suddenly felt the older boy move his finger a little over, waves of pleasure crashing onto him.

The blue eyed boy let out a loud moan, immediately rocking back onto Michael’s long, think finger. His head dropped, face in the sheets. He felt so fucking good. If he could he would cum, but he knew that Michael wouldn’t take the cock ring off just yet.

Speaking of, Luke remembered that he had a hard cock under him. He started rutting against the bed sheets, the friction sweet on his painfully hard dick, the boy simultaneously pushing against Michael’s finger.

Michael chuckled at the desperate boy, slowly starting to fuck him with his finger. He wanted Luke begging for the older lad to fuck him senseless. 

“What do you say, Luke?” Michael asked the drooling boy as he moaned around the ball gag.

“Ha-hu Ha huh,” Luke said as best as he could. He was attempting to say ‘Thank you, Master’ but it clearly wasn’t working very well. 

Michael didn’t believe that the blond did a good enough job, so he landed a painful slap onto Luke’s as before he could say anything. No, really, he actually can’t say anything. The ball gag was too tight. Michael then proceeded to grip the young boy’s hair, pulling it roughly. He made Luke bend back, the boy moaning and whining. 

“Try again, slut,” Michael said harshly, quickly thrusting his finger in and out of the boy. He was moving it at an inhuman speed, the roughness of his finger prodding against Luke’s prostate making the younger boy keen and sob. He was feeling so much pleasure all at once. He just couldn’t.

“Ank uo!” Luke yelled his thank you again, attempting to please the older boy with his response.

“Good boy,” The blue haired lad chuckled at the younger boy’s muffled words. He was making Michael impossibly harder. Michael thought that he might just die if he didn’t get inside Luke soon. He slowed down his speed, letting go of Luke’s hair as he eventually came to a complete stop. The blue eyed boy immediately let his head fall forward, his face hitting the sheets. 

Michael leaned down to Luke’s level leaning over him. He heard the blond breathing deeply into the sheets through his nose. The younger boy was so spent and Michael hadn’t even fucked him yet. He put his mouth next the tall lad’s ear, saying softly “Good boy. So good for me.”

Luke whined at the praise. He felt Michael run his fingers through his blonde hair gently. He placed little kisses from his neck, slowly trailing them down his back. When the older boy got to right below Luke’s tied hands, he made his way back up to Luke’s ear.

“Are you ready, baby?” Michael asked sweetly, pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek. He wanted to make sure that his baby boy was ready to be ruined. Luke nodded slowly, wanting to be fucking into oblivion by him.

“Okay,” With that, Michael disappeared again for a few seconds, before coming back behind Luke. The younger boy heard a cap pop open and his breathe hitched. He couldn’t believe that he was going to lose his virginity to Michael Clifford. Michael fucking Clifford.

It was a dream come true. He was so happy right now. He knew that he wouldn’t regret it. He really cared about Michael and he knew that Michael really cared about him. After this, he wouldn’t be called a prude or innocent bean anymore either. He couldn’t wait.

Michael placed his hard cock at the blond’s awaiting, ready hole. He could feel the heat radiating off of the boy’s most private area. He knew this would be the death of him. 

Before pushing in, Michael leaned down so that his arm was resting on one side of Luke’s head, whilst the other held his dick. He wanted to push in so badly, but he also wanted to be positive that this is what Luke wanted. So, Michael brought his right hand up to unhook the gag ball, letting it fall out of the blond’s mouth.

This confused Luke but he wasn’t complaining. He jaw was starting to hurt. The blond looked up at Michael with his brows creased and confused eyes. He didn’t get it.

“What?” Michael asked with a bright smile as he laughed. He looked so happy, it made Luke grin too. The light-heartedness of it all didn’t last forever though, because Michael leaned into Luke, kissing him hungrily. He tilted his head to get a better angle, teasingly saying into the kiss, “I want to hear you scream my name and beg to cum from just my cock. Is that so wrong, because I can put the gag back in?”

Luke whimpered and pulled back from the kiss for a second in order to whisper a dirty secret into the air, just for the two of them to hear:

“Make me scream.”

Michael’s eyes widened, but he nodded quickly and got back behind the blond. He lined up with Luke’s entrance, biting his lip as he looked back and forth from the blue eyed beauty and his dick. He wanted to be careful, but as he heard Luke say, “Michael if you don’t fuck me, I’ll do it myself,” He pushed in.

He heard Luke’s breathe hitch and he immediately froze, about to pull out because he thought that he had hurt the blond, he said, “Baby, I’m so sorry! Are you okay! I didn’t mean to-“

Luke suddenly pushed back onto Michael’s cock, letting out a loud moan at how full he felt. 

Michael groaned at the tightness of Luke and the feeling of him moving around him. He gripped Luke’s cuffed wrists with his free hand, slowly pushing in deeper. The older boy was waiting for Luke to give him permission to move, bottoming out in him.

“M-Master, p-please,” Luke rocked back onto his pulsing dick, slowly rocking his hips.

Michael moaned softly at the feeling of the twink moving dirtily around him. He couldn’t help himself, thrusting into Luke hard and fast. 

“Fuck, damn, Luke. You feel so fucking good fucking yourself onto my cock,” Michael growled out as the blond whined and moaned. He rocked quick and hard into the blond, tugging his cuffed hands closer to him, causing Luke to lean up onto his knees.

The blond pushed his ass back onto Michael’s dick, rocking himself onto the older boy. The sound of their skin slapping together was obscene. Luke was moaning loudly and shouting profanities as Michael fucked him roughly.

“God, Luke. Such a fucking slut. You like it when I fuck your untouched hole with my cock, huh? You fucking love it. Such a fucking whore,” Michael groaned, fucking Luke at an inhuman speed. He started landing rough, painful slaps onto the blond’s ass. He heard the blond gasp as he started fucking himself on Michael’s dick as fast as possible.

The sound of skin slapping together, the sound of Michael’s voice insulting him, and the feeling of something so big filling him up was starting to eat away at Luke. He really needed to cum. He needed Michael cum. He needed them to cum together, he needed to do this again.

“Master, please! I fucking love it. I need to cum. Please, let me cum. I need it! I need you,” Luke moaned out, wanting nothing more in this moment than for Michael to make him cum.

Michael continued his animistic pace, saying roughly, “Yeah? You fucking need me, slut? Only me? Say it, Luke. Say that I’m the only one who gets to fuck you like this. The only one who gets to see you like this. The only one who gets to please you like this.”

“Only you! No one else, master. Just you. Y-you’re the only one w-who gets t-to f-fuck me, t-the only one who g-gets to s-see m-me like this. You’re t-the only o-one who c-can please m-me like this. Just want you,” Luke says honestly. He was telling the truth. He only wanted Michael to do this to him, felt like he was the only one who could.

Michael leaned down to Luke’s ear, not slowing his pace any as he bit the younger boy’s ear lobe. He slowly took off the cock ring, and it took everything in the blue eyed boy to not cum right that second, he wanted his master’s permission. Michael gripped Luke’s hip with his free hand, commanding, “Cum, Luke.”

With that, Luke came as hard as he ever imagined that he could. He was sobbing, tears making their way down his face in streams due to the intense pleasure that he was feeling. He was shaking like crazy, his thighs shaking the most. He clenched down hard on Michael, signaling the older boy’s own orgasm. They came together, Michael hugging Luke’s waist and whimpering and moaning into his neck as he stilled inside the younger boy. Luke felt like he was cumming forever, moaning loudly as he felt the blue haired boy cum inside of him. He figured that most would be worried about STD’s but this was his first time and he trusted Michael. Just like Michael trusted him.

The two eventually came down from their highs and collapsed onto the bed. Luke was being laid on by Michael, but he couldn’t care less. The older boy was breathing deeply into Luke’s neck, placing lazy kisses onto his skin. 

Luke hummed softly as the green eyed boy flipped him over, his smiling, red face staring up at Michael in exhaustion. He felt great, but tired and all he wanted to do was cuddle up with Michael and sleep.

Michael got up for a few seconds and came back into the room with a wet rag, climbing back onto the bed with a dopey expression on his face. He cleaned off the cum from Luke’s stomach and then lifted one of the blond’s legs, groaning at the sight of his cum leaking from the blue eyed boy’s ass. He bit his lip and tried to gently clean him off, throwing the rag into the hamper across the room when he was done. 

He climbed in bed next to Luke, throwing the covers over them as he cuddled into the younger boy. He sighed into Luke’s neck and said, “That was perfect.”

“Yeah, it was. Thank you, Michael.” Luke said quietly, getting extremely sleepy.

“No, thank you, baby. We need to do that again. I really do want to be the only person that you do that with,” Michael confessed, placing a delicate kiss onto Luke’s neck.

Luke nodded in agreement and sighed, starting to doze off. He didn’t think that Michael would be calling him a prude anymore. He thought that this was a good idea in the end. He might even build something more with Michael out of this in the future. He smiled with his eyes closed and went to remove his arms from behind his back, wanting to wrap them around Michael.

Luke’s eyes shot open once he realized that he was still handcuffed. 

He gasped and turned his head, saying, “Michael. Michael, we left the handcuffs on by accident.”

He lightly shoved Michael with his shoulder when he didn’t get a response, but the blue haired boy continued sleeping. He was a deep sleeper and Luke knew it.

“Well, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was shit. I hope you guys enjoyed. I plan on making more. Tell me what ship you want next and have a great day, Until next time my little smutties...


End file.
